Pin Me
by DD Agent
Summary: Will Pope's bowling partner hasn't turned up, but when he runs into Internal Affairs bowling night, he thinks he might be able to borrow a partner from FID. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from Raydor's team. Will/Sharon


**Pin Me by DD Agent**

"Damn, why are the lanes not free?"

"It's always our time to bowl, at eight o'clock, every Tuesday!"

Will Pope checked his phone for the fourth time in as many minutes, desperate to see if his bowling partner was going to show. Jeremy Monroe worked in the District Attorney's office, and they were good friends; however Jeremy had a tendency to forget his responsibilities to his friends at a moment's notice. They were second in the bowling league, but they were up against someone in the Sherriff's department and his best friend, who were in the top spot. Trust Jeremy not to turn up to the final game.

"Hey, we're getting there, just wait please sir, or I will have to ask you to sit down out of my arms reach."

Will looked up at the familiar voice, and sure enough Captain Ian Baker was in front of them, one of his detectives holding his bowling bowl. Standing up, he could see some of the familiar faces of Internal Affairs, including Captain Sharon Raydor. She seemed amused by Baker's words, and she turned her head and met Will's gaze. She gave a little wave of her hand, and returned to watching her colleague try and keep a cool head.

"Jeez, come on! You're quick enough to put one of your own out in the cold but not quick enough to chuck a ball down a lane?"

Ian turned around, and Will watched as he tried to centre his inner something and not hit the man behind him. He rolled a perfect strike, and turned around smugly to Will's opponent Scott. He and his friend went off in a cloud of annoyance, and Will, still not getting a message from Jeremy, went to talk to Ian. If Jeremy couldn't be his partner, then he needed a replacement, and Captain Baker may be the man to help him out.

As he looked at the four lanes, he could see it was stock full of Internal Affairs. Ian's Criminal Investigation Division seemed to be very strong competitors; all of them had bowling gloves and their own balls too. Captain Michael James was on the far lane, he was in charge of Administration Investigation, and his team were a little weedier than their colleagues. They didn't seem that interested in the game, and there was a new Detective who seemed more concerned with playing on his phone then on the game at hand. Eddie Pinker, a former football star, was Captain of Special Operations and he had a beer in his hand, like most of the detectives on his team. Playing on the next lane to Criminal Investigation was Force Investigation Division, a division he knew all too well these days.

He hadn't seen Sharon Raydor over the Christmas break, but she seemed to be taking the loss of one of her officers admirably well. There had been quite a few losses to FID in recent months, Sergeants Ray and Elliot had left for Central after Gabriel's' shooting, and the arrest of Moore had left Raydor with just four officers. Lieutenants Belluci, Stoker and Williams were a little more experienced than the usual crop of FID, but they were loyal. Sergeant Beatie was young but moving up the ranks quicker than anyone had expected. Above all they seemed loyal, and Captain Raydor seemed happy with that.

"Come on Captain!"

Will watched with a smile as Sharon Raydor stood up to bowl her last frame. He had never seen her out of the expensive suits she wore, so seeing her in jeans and a shirt was quite a change. Her hair was loosely tied back, and she was without makeup. She looked lovely, different from the plastered women of Los Angeles and Will found himself watching her every move. However, she couldn't bowl, and on her second run her team seemed happy that she had hit one pin down.

"Chief, you okay?"

Deputy Chief Stephen Mitchell patted Will on the arm, and he shifted his gaze from Raydor's legs to acknowledge him. He was head of the Professional Standards Bureau which Internal Affairs came under, the big cheese of Internal Affairs, and a man which most feared. He watched Raydor and Ian calculating scores for a moment, before turning back to his fellow officer.

"I'm fine, Chief, just figuring out if I can use one of Internal Affairs as my bowling partner," Will stated, and Mitchell chuckled, a rich laugh that started Will off too.

"I'd love to give it a shot, but I'm just a referee. They may be Internal Affairs but they're a bloodthirsty bunch."

The officers piled off the lanes to exchange shoes, and the team he was supposed to be playing started getting the lanes set up. He checked his phone one last time, saw that there was no message from Jeremy, and decided to get outside help. Ian seemed to be the best of the higher ranking officers, so he put an arm around his shoulders and asked him.

"Sorry Chief, I'd love to help out but I promised Mary I'd be home early tonight to tuck my kids in. You know what it's like."

Will did know what it was like. He had two young children, nine and ten. He had one day out a week where he paid a babysitter to put them to bed, and he had chosen it to be his bowling night. Dating was a sore point these days, not like how it used to be. Back in Washington, just married to Jean, he was at his sexual peak. He could have had any woman he wanted, and often did. Now, over fifty with two bad marriages, no hair of which to speak of and a job that kept him busy one half of the week, and kids which kept him busy the other, Will had no time to date, and no one willing to, either.

"Maybe Captain Raydor would like to give you a hand?"

Sharon looked up, her hands on the sole of her shoes waiting to take them off. She looked like a deer in the headlights, and Will wasn't too keen on the idea either. She was a good officer and an attractive woman, but as a bowler she stunk. But it seemed that the other heads of department which he felt comfortable with were avoiding his eyes, and in fact pushing him to take Captain Raydor. Mitchell took his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Let her get some practice with you, her team loses every time we play. And it wouldn't hurt for you two to get to know each other; she seems to spend more time in your office dealing with Deputy Chief Johnson than she does in her own."

Will acknowledged his words and turned to Raydor. "What do you say Captain?" Fancy helping me out?"

"Yeah, okay," She smiled, and slipped her shoe back on, looking nervous.

X

Although it looked like FID and some of the other Internal Affairs officers were going to stay and watch her and Chief Pope bowl, Mitchell herded them out the door. The two they were playing against were very good, exceptional. When Chief Pope - _Will_ - bowled, he got a strike and smiled at the opposition smugly. However, that soon disappeared when she began to bowl, and struck down all of two pins.

Will's smile soon turned dark, and the two men they were playing against began to grin.

They were four frames into the second game, and it was her turn to bowl. The two men were drinking and had ordered food, not worrying about how they had to play any longer. Sharon exhaled as she took up her ball and looked down the lane that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Here, let me help you."

One of the men piped up; Scott, Sharon thought his name was. "You can't do that Pope, or you'll get kicked out of the Vatican!"

"Come on Scott, you've already won, just let me see if I can make it less of a victory," Pope snarled, and the two men started to chuckle. Will shook off their abuse, and went to join her on the lane. She accepted his help willingly, and looked up to see him. He was…upset and not just about her bowling. The men were really getting to him, and she began to understand some of the crap that he had to deal with, much like she had to.

He kicked her legs apart, and made sure her fingers were right in the holes. "Okay, bowling is all about footwork. Ball goes up; you rock on your back foot. Ball goes back, your left knee bends, your right foot goes up. Ball goes forward, your right foot goes forward, your left foot goes up. Got that?"

"I think so. If I can fire a gun, I can do this."

Sharon went through his moves, but instead of letting go of the bowl she hit Pope in the stomach, and then dropped the ball about an inch left of his foot. Sharon looked alarmed, but the boys just laughed harder. Will was wincing, if there was one thing she was known for when she bowled was her ferocity.

"Roll your goddamn frame!"

Sharon chucked the ball down into the gutter and went to see how her superior officer was doing. One of the staff had given him a glass of water, and he was sipping it slowly, sitting on the nearest seat he could.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she announced, resting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and then pulled it away when he groaned.

"I know Captain, I know. Christ you have a strong throw."

It came around to their turn again, and the boys took a quick visit to the bar so Will could get enough stones to stand up and throw his frame. He rolled it down in the gutter, the pain in his stomach receding but still there. The boys were still at the bar, ordering two more bottles, relishing their victory.

"Take your time!"

Sharon flipped them her finger and looked at the balls in front of her. She picked up the one she usually favoured and took two steps forward. Will stood up and put his hand on her arm. "I may be a glutton for punishment, but if I have to go to the damn ER this evening I'm going to teach you how to bowl."

He turned her hips sideways, and rested both hands on them, keeping her level. Once he had anchored her hips with his own, he laced her fingers with his and drew the ball back together. Sharon enjoyed the feeling of his hips pressed against her, he felt warm and strong, and she liked it. "Keep your eyes on the pins." She tried to, but her mind was distracted by the pads of her fingers running over her fingertips, mixing the rough and smooth of their skin together.

They pulled back together, and rolled the ball down into the lane, straight onto the front pin. It caused a catalyst effect, pulling all the pins down into a strike. Sharon made a noise of joy and turned around to hug Will. He hugged her back, chuckling at her reaction until it turned to a groan and he had to pull away from her.

"I am sorry Chief. Will."

"It's okay. Just…throw like that on your own and you'll be fine for bowling next time with FID."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now can you see if that nice assistant has any aspirin?"

X

"Nice try Pope!"

"See you in the next league! Maybe bring that girlfriend of yours, we like her!"

Will rested on Sharon's shoulder as she escorted him out of the bowling alley, his stomach still hurting from the bowling ball incident. He was nodding and gracefully accepting their defeat, however Sharon wasn't. She was scowling at the two men, ready to flip at any moment.

"My gun is in my car."

"Now now Captain, I think that's an unlawful use of force."

She hit him in the stomach, temporarily forgetting his previous injury and causing him to wince. Once again, she had to apologise profusely. They headed out of the bowling alley and into the car park, where there was only a few cars parked. The air was damp around them, and Will realised that it was raining. Grumbling, he realised he would have to wait for a taxi in awful weather.

"Captain, can you prop me up?"

"Are you okay to drive, sir? The roads aren't looking too good."

Will shook his head and pulled out his phone. Still nothing from Jeremy, _bastard_. "I always get a cab home. Jeremy and I usually go get a drink, but today I think I'm going to skip that. Thank you for helping me out tonight Captain, you made my defeat a little less miserable if a little more painful."

Raydor was shivering in the cold January weather when he looked up from his phone, her jacket was only thin. She seemed to be waiting for him, but his cab could take five minutes, could take fifteen. Despite the pain he felt in his stomach, she had helped him out tonight, she deserved to go back home into the warm. "You head on home Captain, be safe getting home."

"I don't want to leave you here in this weather, its freezing and I still feel bad about hitting you."

"Don't be, all women hit me it's just a matter of time."

Sharon laughed at his remark and kissed him on the cheek as goodbye. It was the only part of him that was warm; the cold weather was seeping into his bones. He could see their breath, and she was breathing heavily in front of him, like her body was producing too much adrenaline. The rain was covering both of them, and her lips looked so red against her pale skin.

Will reached for her hand and dragged her to him before he could even consider what he was doing. He pressed her hips against his like they were bowling again, but this time he ground against her. His hands pressed themselves against her hair and kissed her lips, enjoying the feel of warmth on his cold skin. They were in one of the spotlights of the bowling alley, and as Will heard familiar voices he pushed Sharon into one of the darker areas, pressing her up against the cold wall. His body covered hers as the voices pushed past, and his mouth moved to her neck, sucking on her cold skin like ice cream, just as smooth and delicious.

He continued to caress her neck with his mouth, moving her hair onto the other side of her shoulder and licking the shell of her ear, lathing on her pulse point. Will stood against Sharon, her back against his front, lightly kissing her neck, all pain forgotten. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone, touched a woman, it was driving him crazy. The rain was falling faster, but he didn't care. The water droplets were falling over her body, and he followed a few down onto her collarbone and down onto her chest. He enjoyed the little gasps she made against him as his mouth moved all over her.

Will allowed Sharon room to breathe, and she spun around so they were face to face. Her hair was plastered to her scalp, and the cold was making every part of her stand on end. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him, dragging her lips across his raggedly, ripping every part of his body to shreds under her touch. Just as quickly as she had kissed him, she pushed him away, surprised by her own actions and her own need.

She didn't give him a chance to talk; she walked away from him, breaking into a run to her car. Will watched as she hesitated at the door, but she still got in and drove away from him. Will stood there in the rain, waiting fifteen minutes until his cab came, his mouth tingling and his body aching for Sharon Raydor.


End file.
